Dolor de Padre
by Lenayuri
Summary: A pesar de haber suprimido sus sentimientos, Sarek nunca deja de aprender lo que significa ser un padre para Spock. [Spirk]


**Disclaimer**. Nada del fandom me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por el amor al fandom y al slash.

**Advertencias**. Slash implícito. Ligero AU -Amanda está viva, así que...-.

**Notas**. Por motivo del día del padre quise -ayer- publicar en serie algunos OS; pero no contaba con salir a festejar con mi familia, así que... ¡Será hoy! :D

* * *

**Dolor de Padre**

Una de las cosas que más apreciaba Sarek era a su esposa Amanda. Se había enamorado de ella por su intelecto y por su belleza. Y aún con el detalle de que era una humana, decidió cortejarla. Sarek era un vulcano en toda regla y no había razón para comenzar a comportarse de manera ilógica hacia ella; sin embargo, al tener diferentes puntos de vista y costumbres, tuvo que hacer demasiadas declaraciones irracionales para lograr que fuese su esposa.

La buena noticia para él, fue que Amanda sabía de sus costumbres y sólo le gustaba ver qué intentaría hacer la siguiente vez. Amanda era una mujer impresionantemente comprensible y amorosa, Sarek supo que su decisión había sido lógica.

Y cuando dio a luz a su hijo, Spock, internamente daba gracias por haber la conocido y deseaba, con esa parte en su corazón que su querida esposa había saboteado e incrustado algo de ella en éste, que su hijo llegase a conocer a una persona tan maravillosa como lo era Amanda. Y aún si pensaba que los deseos y esperanzas eran pensamientos ilógicos, en el momento que sintió la pequeña mano de su primogénito apretar su pulgar supo que aún si era ilógico, él daría la vida por su familia.

Protegería a su familia de cualquiera que intentase dañarla, aún si eran sus principios vulcanos.

Pero luchar contra su naturaleza vulcana era igual de difícil que combatir sus costumbres, esas que habían sido inculcadas con tal ahínco que ahora no podía concebir la idea de mostrar algo más que la racionalidad y la lógica. Por ese motivo había decidido que su hijo no debía permitir que su lado humano fuese la mitad dominante. Spock debía tener una mente fuerte, digna de uno de su raza y, por ende, debía enorgullecerse de sus raíces. De ambas, pero mayoritariamente de su lado vulcano.

Y aún así, Sarek sabía que Spock encontraría a alguien tan valioso como su amada Amanda, alguien que vería al verdadero Spock. Alguien con quien se complementaría de forma única y especial. Alguien con quien compartir la vida, juntos. En los buenos y malos momentos.

Eso era lo más lógico para Sarek.

=X=

Pero cuando Spock creció y rebeldemente declinó pertenecer al consejo de Vulcano, no se inmutó. No podía pensar en nada más, salvo que esa decisión había sido completamente ilógica. ¿Qué era lo que planeaba su hijo al querer entrar a la flota espacial?

Pero lejos de lo que pudiese pensar cualquier otra persona, su hijo no era un vulcano normal y no tenía por qué actuar como uno. Él podía ser libre y a pesar de la constante presión que dejaba caer sobre su hijo, Sarek tenía un buen presentimiento sobre su decisión.

=X=

El resultado de dicha decisión había llegado algunos años después cuando Spock había vuelto a casa con un joven rubio a su lado. James T. Kirk era el nombre del muchacho. Sarek no entendía el por qué Spock había traído a casa al, hasta donde entendía, el capitán de la USS Enterprise; pero su esposa sí pareció entender porque sonrió cálidamente y abrazó –acciones humanas– al compañero de su hijo.

Cuando vio la sonrisa de su hijo, también lo comprendió.

Ese joven no era sólo un amigo de su hijo, era su _T'hy'la_. Spock había elegido bien y Sarek estaba complacido.

=X=

Algunos meses después, el joven Kirk y su hijo contrajeron nupcias en ambos planetas. A Sarek le pareció correcta y lógica la decisión que ambos jóvenes tomaron al respetar las costumbres y tradiciones de cada uno. Había sido un gesto honorable por parte del capitán.

=X=

Pero la felicidad de Sarek se vio afectada cuando se enteró, por medio de un mensaje enviado a Amanda, que la USS Enterprise había sido atacada por un hombre llamado _Khan_. El informe preliminar citaba demasiadas pérdidas tanto en la tierra como en la nave. El vulcano no quería pensarlo, pero lo más lógico era que tanto su hijo como su compañero perecieran en la batalla.

La mirada de Amanda se volvió triste, apagada y a Sarek le dolió verla así. Tenían que esperar un poco más para sacar conclusiones, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la espera se hacía más dolorosa y larga. El silencio era abrumador.

Algunas horas después, la llamada de su hijo los sacó de su letargo.

—Spock, hijo ¿qué fue lo que pasó?— su esposa fue la primera en hablar.

—Padre, Madre. Mis disculpas si interrumpo algo importante— la imagen del rostro de su hijo no pasó desapercibida por ellos, notaron pequeños detalles que les hizo dar un vuelco el corazón.

—Hijo…

—Jim murió— su hijo estaba impasible, completamente en calma y sin un atisbo de dolor en sus facciones. Pero eran sus padres y notaron fácilmente el dolor en la mirada de Spock. Sus ojos se veían sin vida, apagados, como si él mismo estuviese muerto. El dolor era palpable a través de su mirada cansada.

—Qué fue lo que sucedió— demandó Sarek.

—Jim salvó la vida de toda la USS Enterprise— dijo orgulloso pero sus ojos delataban lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo: su alma había sido desgarrada y no había poder en el universo que pudiese volver a sanarla.

El sonido de alarma en la nave alertó a Spock y con una rápida despedida a sus padres cortó la comunicación.

Sarek consoló a su esposa por el resto del día.

Él también se sentía destrozado.

=X=

Esa misma noche su hijo volvió a comunicarse con ellos. Sarek esperaba cualquier noticia por parte de su primogénito, todo menos esa:

—Está vivo.

Ese par de palabras fueron el alivio para todos los males del mundo y, junto con su esposa, sonrió ante la imagen del joven Jim tendido en su cama de hospital. Suponían que su recuperación sería lenta, pero lo importante es que estaba vivo.

Y la mirada de Spock volvió a tener brillo, vida. La misma que él tenía hacia su esposa.

—Larga vida y prosperidad, joven Jim.

* * *

**Nota Final**

Sí, ahí termina.

Sin embargo haré -mi linda beta **Maye Malfter** me sacó de la ignorancia al decirme cómo llamarle- un _spin_ _off_ (el cual me habían pedido originalmente en **Kirk/Spock: La teoría de una gran conspiración Slash** -en facebook-. Se las recomiendo, en serio.) Así que... **_larga vida y prosperidad, queridos_**** míos.**

Ay, qué difícil fue no sacar de IC a Sarek... :rueda y muere:

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
